Technical Field
The present invention relates to virtual controls for selecting or changing driving mode, and more particularly to a software based interface for selecting and controlling a mechanical mode of operation for engine or transmission control in a motor vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Automatic transmissions (“autos”) and the like are composed of versions of torque converter, continuously variable and direct shift gearbox (DSG) transmissions. Any of these transmissions can be fitted with steering wheel mounted shift paddles and the like. Over the past three decades, these versions have become increasing popular over manual transmissions (“sticks”). Traditional sticks have been on the decline since in many vehicles, manual operation may be seen as a chore under everyday driving conditions. Nevertheless, sticks provide many advantages due to their inherent fuel efficiency and performance advantages. The vast majority of cars with manual transmissions are in the compact and subcompact market, although sports cars offer manual transmissions.
A stick car often provides a more satisfying driving experience. Manual transmissions are usually easier to maintain than autos. Most manual transmissions tend to be less complex than autos. A main repair item frequently associated on most stick shifts is the clutch, which need not be changed for hundreds of thousands of miles, under ideal conditions. Manual transmissions use gear oil, engine oil and even automatic transmission fluid in most cases. Unlike when used in an automatic transmission, automatic transmission fluid (ATF), gear oil or engine oil does not deteriorate as quickly over time and does not require frequent changes. This is due to there being no wear based friction surfaces like the multiple clutch packs used in autos. Some manufacturers even suggest that manual transmission fluids do not need changing unless there is a leak or after a repair has been completed.
Fuel economy is usually better in stick-equipped cars. Parasitic power losses from the torque converter and hydraulic pump can rob an auto-equipped car of a small percentage of power, as well as fuel efficiency. Driving a stick car also gives a better sense of control over the vehicle. Without the torque converter constantly pushing you forward, braking is easier. Stick cars are typically cheaper than autos.
Learning how to operate a stick may be difficult. Unlike autos, depressing a clutch pedal with your left leg may lead to repetitive motion issues or other physiological impacts on the joints.